Mother's Day
by Olivia-Ivy
Summary: How do our favorite (mostly mother-less) meisters and weapons celebrate May 11th? Not with breakfast in bed and flowers. *-Late Mother's Day oneshot-* *-Implied SoMa TsuStar and Kidd/Liz-* *-Happy Mother's Day!-*


**So! Late Mother's Day oneshot! I wanted to post this yesterday but I was only half done by twelve thirty a.m. Not worth the effort to stay awake.**

**This is actually important to me. Not that I spent _weeks_ writing it, no, I wrote this in two days. But some of the topics I brush on are important to me. A perfect Mother's Day is a brother, sister, and dad giving the mom breakfast in bed and being perfect angels for the whole day. Most people barely manage to give their moms a two minute phone call. I want people to know that not everybody has the perfect family, and I am one of them. **

**Okay, touchy-feely part done; on with the story!**

* * *

**Mother's Day**

May 11th. Mother's Day. Not Soul's favorite holiday. He's not exactly on the best terms with his family. Luckily, he's been able to lie to Maka and say he's called her.

Not this year.

The ash blonde meister cornered him in their small apartment. Well, he was napping on the couch and she stood over him until he woke up. She had her arms crossed and was glaring down at him. They stared at each other, neither backing down.

"Call her," was all Maka said. Her tone was steely, a book in one hand.

"Call who?" Soul asked, playing innocent. He kept one eye on the book, just in case.

"Call her."

"Who?"

"Soul."

He crumbled. "_Why?" _He whined and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Because it's Mother's Day. Now. Call. Her."

Something landed on his stomach and Soul lifted his arm to see his cellphone. He groaned. "Maka, you know-"

"Now."

"But they-"

"_Now."_

"Please I-"

"_Soul Evans. Call your damn mother. Now!"_

The scythe flinched at the smaller girl's tone. "_Fine."_

Soul sighed and picked up his phone. Maybe if he threw it hard enough, it could land in the sink and short out. Assuming there was still water in the basin. He opened his mouth again, but a glare from Maka silenced him.

He dialed his parent's home phone number and put the phone to his ear. He listened to it ring and silently prayed. _Please don't answer, please don't answer, please don't answer, please don't-_

"Hello?" came a woman's voice from over the phone.

_Dammit._ "Uh . . . hi Mother."

"Soul?"

"Yeah . . ."

Soul had a feeling most teenagers' conversations with their mothers weren't this awkward. His mother cleared her throat. "Why are you calling?"

Yeah, most mothers don't ask their kids why they're calling like that. "It's Mother's Day."

"I know that. But why are you calling?"

Soul gave Maka a "see-I-told-you" look, but she uncrossed her arms and tightened her grip on her book.

"Because it's Mother's Day, and you're my mother. Just . . . whatever, happy Mother's Day."

She was silent for a moment. Then, Soul heard a sniff and a hurried, "Thank you Soul," before she hung up. Soul pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at his meister.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop with that air of 'ha-ha-I-was-right'. Not in the mood."

"Oh, come on Soul, it wasn't that bad."

"Oh yeah, well why don't you call your mom then, Miss High-and-Mighty?"

"Fine, I will!"

Maka grabbed the landline angrily and punched in her mother's number. As she put the speaker to her ear, she stuck her tongue out at Soul.

And she waited. Soul watched and sat up as she listened to the ringing of the phone. With each second that passed, her attitude fell a little more. Until she forced a smile back on her face.

"Hi Mama, it's Maka. You're probably busy now, so give me a call back when you get this. I just wanted to wish you a happy Mother's Day, and tell you I love you. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned away from Soul.

"Not a word Soul, not a word." She walked quickly to her room. Soul groaned and fell back on the couch.

Silent feet padded into the living room. "What'd you do this time?" Blair asked him in her cat form.

"What I always do," he told her, staring at the ceiling. "Screw up."

* * *

Tsubaki was sitting in her room, finishing hers and Black*Star's homework. She tried not to think about the date, and she could tell Black*Star was too. Her normally boisterous meister locked himself in his room, simply listening to his music.

Mother's Day was hard on the both of them. Tsubaki's parents have passed long ago, and Black*Star's family . . .

It's understandable why this holiday doesn't appeal to them. They usually hide in their house and let their friends think whatever they want. It's better than the pitying looks they try to hide.

Tsubaki looked out her open door. Black*Star's door was shut. Just like when she checked thirty seconds ago. She sighed. Black*Star acts tough, but this is probably just as hard on him as it is on her. She wished she could help him, but she knew the blue-haired boy needed space more than comfort.

The weapon supposed it's easier for Black*Star. He never knew his family, so he doesn't miss them as much. But, maybe that makes it hurt even more. He never had a happy memory. Just the knowledge that his family is a clan of money-obsessed murders.

That doesn't exactly make for fond memories.

But he laughs it off whenever Tsubaki or anyone tries to talk to him about it. Only she can see what he's like when the jokes stop. She would give her chain-scythe, demon sword, ninja sword, and ninja star forms just to help him. But she -

"Hey," Black*Star said, snapping Tsubaki out of her daze. He was leaning on her door-jamb, his gaze on the floor. She gave him a soft smile.

"Hi. You . . ." she trailed off before asking him if he was okay. He shrugged.

"Need some help?" he asked. She inwardly laughed. Even if she needed help on their homework, Black*Star was the last person she'd ask.

"Sure," she replied cheerily. She moved over on her bed and Black*Star sat next to her.

He grabbed a textbook and a sheet of paper. The two of them worked in silence for a while until Black*Star spoke.

"Thanks Tsubaki," he said still looking at his paper. She looked over at him. He wasn't talking about the homework.

"Anytime."

* * *

"Patty, remember our rule," the older Thompson sister said, making sure their meister wasn't around.

"OKIE! Uh . . . what rule?" the clueless girl asked Liz. Liz groaned.

"Okay, what day is today?" she asked slowly.

"Sunday?"

"Mother's Day. And what don't we talk about around Kidd?"

"The number seven?"

"Mothers."

"Oh."

"So don't ask Kidd-"

"Don't ask Kidd what, Liz?" the young reaper asked, coming out of almost nowhere.

Liz stifled a scream. "Don't do that Kidd!"

"What don't you ask me?"

"About your _mmffmhm_-" Patty piped up. Liz covered her mouth before she said 'mom.'

Kidd raised an eyebrow. He was silent for a minute and none of them moved. "I'm not going to comment on that," he finally said. He turned around. "Liz, Patty's turning blue."

Liz took her hand off her sister's mouth and the younger pistol took in a much needed breath.

"About your mother!" Patty screamed.

Liz stiffened and Kidd froze. He started walking a moment later. "I'll be in my room. Don't burn the house down."

Liz sighed. "Patty, go to your room." The older girl went down the hall of the large house.

She walked for a while until she heard talking. She looked into the room where the voices were coming from and saw the mirror room.

It was a room with a large cylindrical mirror in the center of the room. The walls are decorated to look like the Death Room at the DWMA. That way, if and when Kidd calls his father, it looks like he's there with him. Kidd was currently making a call.

"I know it's tough for you Kiddo," Lord Death said in his cartoonish voice, "but you'll be okay."

Kidd nodded, looking at the floor. "I get it, it's fine Dad."

Death's face fell. "You know, she cared about you a lot."

He nodded again. Liz was surprised. She always thought . . . well she wasn't sure what she thought, but an actual mother?

Kidd pulled a small piece of folded paper from his pocket. He unfolded it, but Liz was too far away to see what was on it. He smiled fondly down at the paper.

"Perfectly symmetrical." Kidd said.

Death laughed a little. "Yes, she was beautiful. You have her eyes."

At this point Liz realized she was intruding on a private moment. She turned from the mirror room and walked down the hall to her room.

* * *

**Three stories of Mother's Day of the most mother-less fandom I am a part of!**

**I didn't do Liz and Patty because I am 99.99999999342341% certain they were born/made as guns. Unless they want to wish a factory machine 'Happy Mother's Day!' I doubt they have anything to do.**

**Also: if I were to post an OC story would anyone read it? Like, it would follow Soul Eater's story line, or Doctor Who's story line, or anything like that, but with my OC. Would anyone actually read that?**

**Write on!**

**~Olivia-Ivy**


End file.
